Sheet music is typically used for describing music accurately. However, only trained musicians can read and interpret sheet music. Therefore, it is desirable to simplify a representation of music, so that music hobbyists can use the simplified representation of music to perform to their favourite songs.
Conventionally, a karaoke system provides a simplified expression or representation of a song or music, generally described herein as a karaoke song. Such a simplified representation typically provides a user with three separate elements as follows:
(i) lyrics of the karaoke song,
(ii) variations in a pitch and a tempo of the karaoke song, and
(iii) a feedback on a user's performance.
As a result, the conventional karaoke system is inconvenient to the user, as the user has to focus on these separate elements, namely, reading the lyrics, following the pitch and the tempo of the karaoke song, and following the feedback.
Moreover, the conventional karaoke system does not provide any indication on dynamics of the karaoke song. Consequently, the performance of the user often turns out to be flat.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method of providing a user with feedback on performance of a karaoke song that is capable of enhancing the user's karaoke experience.